


Off to the Woods We Go.

by loverslostinspace



Series: The Unorganized Chronicles of Zoe [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, No Walkers, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverslostinspace/pseuds/loverslostinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ups and downs of being in a relationship with Daryl Dixon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to the Woods We Go.

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost sort of like one shots but with the same character. Kind of had this idea to do something like this. Leave kudos and comments if you've enjoyed them. <3

Zoe pursed her lips as she stared at the stack of white envelopes that laid on her kitchen table, tucking a leg underneath her body, she went to work. Tearing through each of them, frowning as the numbers in her head started to grow. Running both her hands through her messy brown curls, she let out a long distressful sigh. She knew that the bills would eventually pile up, if only she would have listened to her mother. But, that was Zoe for anyone who didn't know her.

Stubborn, and always wanting to do things for herself. Most of the time, she had her mother to fall back on but moving seven states away didn't help Zoe in the least. Although, she did manage to snag herself a man, one that was a bit stubborn and rough around the edges. But, Zoe had fallen helplessly and madly in love with him. He was a hard worker, whenever his brother wasn't around. 

After a few months of dating, he had moved in with her, helping her pay mostly half of everything the two shared. It had been going on almost a year of them growing closer in ways that Daryl never thought he could with a woman. They had never exchanged the "I love you's", he knew he cared a lot about Zoe, but saying those words frightened him. He would never admit that, no, never would he care to allow anyone to know. But, Zoe sort of knew and it didn't bother in the least. As long as she had him to cuddle against at night, she didn't care. 

Turning her head towards the front door, her heart jolted in her chest as her eyes fell upon Daryl walking in. Her eyes scanned over his chiseled arms, the tired look on his face, the length of his dark brown hair, and those broad shoulders. Zoe had never found a man more attractive then she did with Daryl, everything about him screamed man, regardless of their petty immature fights they'd have over the silliest things. Her mother almost about had a heart attack when she first met the man, shocked that her daughter was dating someone so....abrasive and  _different_. Zoe had always fallen for the surfers with the long flowy golden hair with the wash board abs or the clean cut business type. Never had Olivia seen Zoe find someone like Daryl the time of day, but she had never seen Zoe so happy. 

Daryl kicked off his boots, ignoring her scowl, he knew if he acknowledged it, it would lead into a fight he wasn't in the mood for. Sliding his leather vest off, he slung it over the coat rack, flickering a glance towards the pile of paper, he frowned, "How bad?" 

She sucked in air, forgetting to scold him for leaving his muddy boots in front of the door, "Bad." Standing up from her seat, she walked over towards him, "I guess I'll have to pick up extra shifts at the hospital." Zoe gave an annoyed sigh, she hated to think that her mother was right. 

He placed his hands over her shoulder, rubbing the exposed skin with his thumb, staring into her wild green eyes, ones that he couldn't get out of his head the day he had first met her, "It ain't have to be that way, Zo." 

Zoe squinted her eyes, "For the last time, there is no way I'm letting you move me into the woods." 

Daryl chuckled, shaking his head, dropping his hands from her, "All I'm sayin' is that you'd like it more than ya think." Heading straight for the table, he heavily took a seat, grunting as he looked over the numbers, "Just think 'bout it. Out there, we won't be needin' to pay for the damn electric bill. Them solar panels would be savin' us 'lot of money." 

"Yeah?" Zoe snickered, choosing to sit in his lap, "Let me just give you a scenario, for you." Clicking her tongue, she pecked his cheek before beginning, "We move out to the woods, right? And you'll be non existent in my life because your days spent away from work will be out in those damn trees." 

Daryl smirked, wrapping his arms around her, preventing Zoe from getting away, "Yeah? You think you know me so well, huh?" Nuzzling his head into her body, he mumbled against the skin, "You'd be right out there with me. Ain't gonna let you stay in a house by yaself. What kinda' man leaves his woman alone?"

She couldn't help but smile, shaking her head, she kissed the top of his head, "Still not convincing, Daryl Dixon." 

He groaned, pulling away, his blue eyes sparkled into hers, "If we move out there, we wouldn't need to buy a lotta' groceries, got ourselves a damn market right there. Squirrels, deer, wild hogs, everything. Wouldn't need to pay for cable, don't even watch when we do got it." Pausing, a wide smirk stretched across his lips, making Zoe question him with her eyes, "And," gripping her tight, he caused her to squeal, "we wouldn't have to worry 'bout you screamin' my name. Ain't got neighbors out there."

Zoe's mouth dropped into a big O, her hand playfully slapped his arm, "Daryl!"

He laughed, shrugging, "What?" 

Struggling to get free of his grip, she giggled as his hands reached up towards her sides, "I can not believe you went there." Finally managing to break free, she smiled, "I'll think about it."

"You dirty minx," he snickered, shaking his head, "only gonna think 'bout it all 'cause of the whole no neighbors thing."

Zoe's eyes dilated, her mouth pursed as her voice purred, "Oh, I don't care about the neighbors." 

Daryl rose a brow, "Is that so, hm?"

She curled a finger towards him, urging him to come to her, "I'll show you." 

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be up soon. :)  
> Will she decide to move in the woods?  
> Hm.


End file.
